Now You See Me: The Second Act
Now You See Me: The Second Act (also known as Now You See Me 2)is an upcoming American caper thriller film and the sequel to the 2013 film Now You See Me. It will be directed by Jon M. Chu and stars Mark Ruffalo, Jesse Eisenberg, Woody Harrelson, Dave Franco, Daniel Radcliffe, Morgan Freeman, Michael Caine and Lizzy Caplan. It is set for theatrical release on June 10, 2016. Plot Three years after the events of the first film, Arthur Tressler's son Walter (Daniel Radcliffe) seeks to bring "The Four Horsemen" to justice, after his father's imprisonment. Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as J. Daniel "Danny" Atlas *Mark Ruffalo as Dylan Rhodes *Woody Harrelson as Merritt McKinney *Lizzy Caplan as Lula *Dave Franco as Jack Wilder *Daniel Radcliffe as Walter Mabry *Morgan Freeman as Thaddeus Bradley *Michael Caine as Arthur Tressler *Sanaa Lathan as Natalie Austin *Jay Chou as Li *Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Allen Scott-Frank *Zach Gerard as Hannes Pike *Craig Izzard as Crew Member *David Mansfield as Night Club Owner & Disc Jockey Production On July 3, 2013, after the box office success of the first film, Lionsgate CEO Jon Feltheimer confirmed that there would be a sequel to the film with production beginning in 2014 for an unspecified release date. In September 2014, it was confirmed that Jon M. Chu would replace Leterrier as director. It is set to be released on June 10, 2016. On October 2, 2014, Michael Caine confirmed in an interview that Daniel Radcliffe would be playing his son in the film and that shooting is expected to begin in December in London. It will also be produced by Lionsgate and Summit Entertainment. In October 2014, it was announced that Isla Fisher would be unable to reprise her role as Henley Reeves due to her pregnancy, thus Lizzy Caplan was cast as new character Lula to replace her as the Fourth Horseman. The sequel was thought to be titled Now You See Me: Now You Don't but it was announced in November 2014 that the film changed its title to Now You See Me: The Second Act. January 28, 2015, Henry Lloyd-Hughes was confirmed to play the role of a tech whiz kid as Allen Scott-Frank. On December 22, 2014, it was presumed that Morgan Freeman was not going to reprise his role as Thaddeus Bradley, but on January 19, 2015, film director Chu posted a selfie of himself with Freeman on his Instagram, verifying that he is set to return. Filming On November 25, 2014, Mark Ruffalo posted to his Facebook that filming had begun on the sequel. The film is shooting in London, England. On March 11, 2015, shooting began in China, where filming was taken place in Macau and Macao Science Center. Release In November 2014, the film was officially titled Now You See Me: The Second Act and is set to be released on June 10, 2016. Sequel On May 22, 2015, Lionsgate revealed the details about the development of the sequel, when CEO Jon Feltheimer announced that they had "already begun early planning for Now You See Me 3." Category:Films